parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
ParaTim
Cast: *Norman Babcock - Tim Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Aggie Phenderghast - Staci (The Boss Baby) *Aggie in Witch Form - Hexxus (FernGully: The Last Rainforest) *Aggie in Wraith Form - Desiree (Danny Phantom) *Neil Downe - Russell (Up) *Courtney Babcock - GoGo Tomago (Big Hero 6) *Mitch Downe - Hiro Hamada (Big Hero 6) *Alvin - Toby Domzalski (Trollhunters) *Sandra Babcock - Janice Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Perry Babcock - Ted Templeton (The Boss Baby) *Grandma Babcock - Madame Carlotta (A Monster in Paris) *Judge Hopkins - Francis E. Francis (The Boss Baby) *Judge Hopkins (Zombie) - Hopper (A Bug's Life) *Zombies - Grasshoppers (A Bug's Life) *Mr. Phenderghast - Nicholas St. North (Rise of the Guardians) *Sheriff Hooper - Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-It Ralph) *Salma - Olympia Brightly (Norm of the North) *Mrs. Henscher - Grammy Norma /The Lorax) *Pug - Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) *Movie Lady as Herself *Movie Zombie - Thumper (A Bug's Life) *Civil War Ghost - Soldier (Team Fortress 2) *Greaser Ghost - Lex Hatcher (Abby Hatcher) *Hippie Ghost - The Farmer (Barnyard) *Mobster Ghost - Professor Bomba (Epic) *Parachutist Ghost - Franny Robinson (Meet the Robinsons) *Hair Dryer Ghost - Lori Loud (The Loud House) *Blithe Hollow Kids - Mertle Edmonds, Elena, Teresa, and Yuki (Lilo & Sitich) *Slob Guy - Louis (Wayside) *Crystal - Yzma (The Emperor's New Groove) *Rapper Guy - Kyle (Fanboy and Chum Chum) *Gucci Lady - Helga (Hey Aronld!) *Sweet Girl - Molly (The Secret Life of Pets) *Librarian - Gladys Sharp (Over the Hedge) *Blithe Hollow Townspeople - Springfield Angry Mob (The Simpsons) *Deputy Dwayne - Gordy (Open Season) Tim Templeton.jpg|Tim Templeton as Norman Babcock staci-boss-baby-3.57.jpg|Staci as Aggie Phenderghast Hexxus.jpg|Hexxus as Aggie in Witch Form Desireeindannyphantom1.jpeg|Desiree as Aggie in Wraith Form Russel in Up.jpg|Russell as Neil Downe Gogo Tamago smiled at Hiro.jpg|GoGo Tomago as Courtney Babcock Profile - Hiro Hamada.jpeg|Hiro Hamada as Mitch Downe On the same team.PNG|Tony Domzalski as Alvin Latest-19-0.png|Janice Templeton as Sandra Babcock Ted.JPG|Ted Templeton as Perry Babcock Madame Carlotta.jpeg|Madame Carlotta as Grandma Babcock Francis E. Francis.jpg|Francis E. Francis as Judge Hopkins Hopper The Grasshopper.jpg|Hopper as Judge Hopkins (Zombie) Grasshoppers in A Bug's Life.jpeg|Grasshoppers as Zombies North .jpg|Nicholas St. North as Mr. Phenderghast Profile_-_Sergeant_Calhoun.jpeg|Sergeant Calhoun as Sheriff Hooper Olympia Brightly.jpeg|Olympia Brightly as Salma Granny Norma.jpg|Grammy Norma as Mrs. Henscher Tramp.jpg|Tramp as Pug Maudie.png|Maudie as Movie Lady Thumper.jpg|Thumper as Movie Zombie SFMsoldier.jpeg|Soldier as Civil War Ghost Lex Hatcher.png|Lex Hatcher as Greaser Ghost The Farmer in Barnyard.jpg|The Farmer as Hippie Ghost Professor Bomba in Epic.jpeg|Professor Bomba as Mobster Ghost Frannyrobinsoninmeettherobinsons.jpeg|Franny Robinson as Parachutist Ghost Lori Loud.PNG|Lori Loud as Hair Dryer Ghost Children’s in Lilo & Stitch.png|Mertle Edmonds, Elena, Teresa, and Yuki as Blithe Hollow Kids Louis-wayside-12.6.jpg|Louis as Slob Guy Emperor-s-new-school-Yzma.jpg|Yzma as Crystal Kyle in Fanboy and Chum Chum.jpeg|Kyle as Rapper Guy Helga3.png|Helga as Gucci Lady Molly-0.png|Molly as Sweet Girl Gladys.gif|Gladys Sharp as Librarian The Simpsons Springfield Angry Mob.jpeg|Springfield Angry Mob as Blithe Hollow Townspeople Open Season 4 Gordy.jpeg|Gordy as Deputy Dwayne Trivia: *The Clips for Russell, Gogo Tomago and Hiro Hamada are the same clips from J.B. Eagle. Category:Justin Quintanilla Category:ParaNorman Movie Spoofs Category:ParaNorman Movie-spoof Category:Paranorman Spoof Category:ParaNorman Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof